PTL 1 describes an absorbent article, and specifically an absorbent pad, having an absorbent body with rows of perforated holes disposed in the section that contacts with the genitals of the wearer. With the absorbent article described in PTL 1 it is possible to improve the fitting property of the absorbent article for the genital area of the wearer. Moreover, because the section that contacts with the genitals of the wearer is resistant to becoming moist, it is possible to prevent discomfort for the wearer.
Also, in PTLs 2 to 13 there are disclosed nonwoven fabrics having projections formed on the surface, and the use of the nonwoven fabrics as top sheets for absorbent articles. In the nonwoven fabrics described in PTLs 2 to 13, it is possible to improve the liquid permeability and feel on the skin of the nonwoven fabric by the projections formed on the surface.